


A Story About Gods

by Rosecoveredgraveyard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Story, Tale, dnd, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosecoveredgraveyard/pseuds/Rosecoveredgraveyard
Summary: You watch as Isaiah's face turns grim and he recounts a story about gods.





	A Story About Gods

It started with a spark. A single spark flying through the nothing. Moving forward in the face of a universe that didn’t know it’s name. That didn’t have one. Then more sparks came. Life began despite it all and it was swimming through the cosmic emptiness, always forward, never back. Their bodies streaked through the endless expansion of space with reckless abandon and in their excitement they didn’t see just what they’d left behind. After millions of years of swimming and falling and tumbling through the galaxy, the first spark decided to go against its siblings and turn, watching its tail alone and new. Among the light were small stones, round and beautiful. Some were wet and lush. Others were dry and hot. Some were solid ice and others were soft gas that were impossible to touch. But no matter how they looked or felt, the spark couldn’t help but feel enraptured by what it saw. It was so beautiful.  
  
It called quickly to its siblings in hurried tone to come look at their creations. Some stopped to stare in astonishment while others, more interested in exploration than whatever petty dust they made, made a silent peek back and kept moving. As the ones who stayed went back to survey these new forms, they noticed something odd. They had always noticed that some of the sparks were smaller than the rest, but their glow just wasn’t powerful enough to make more than small asteroids and thin crystals of ice. While the greater forms moved to coddle their planets they would also recruit some of their siblings to help care for them, some would grow mad trying to make planets of their own, making thick dark clouds of space rock and hitting planets in their ignorance.  
  
The sparks peaked into their little worlds one by one, gently orbiting them in search of what they had made. In the beginning, there was nothing but dirt and rock but the longer they spun the more things would come. First sprouts of green, then the wiggle of small creatures. The great stomp of beasts hunting through lush forests. The gentle patter of feet as they hid just out of sight. Then a few of them noticed an odd sort of creature. It would point at them in awe just as they had done all those years. Then they spoke. The sparks gained names and kept them gratefully, clinging to each one they got like it was the greatest gift they could ever receive. Perhaps it was. Cosmo. Dermais. Isophias. Our planet was lucky enough to receive 2 sparks that would become lovingly named Surya and Fermaia.  
  
But not every spark showed kindness. A spark too small to create a planet like the others had seen the joy on its siblings’ faces and grew spiteful, greedy. It wanted what it couldn’t have and it refused to help another care for their planet. It wanted life. It needed it. So it came up with a plan. It would sneak past its siblings and hide on the face of a planet to create a vessel to lead this new world and use its inhabitants to eject the other sparks from their world. The orbiting sparks had given the creatures gifts: powerful magicks and tools with which to wield them. And so the nameless god from where it lived in secret begun to make artifacts of its own. Chemicals that could warp living souls. A staff to control minds. A person injected with enough raw power to carry a city high above their head. One by one it projected itself to trick the masses into holding these powerful items and one by one they fell. They began to shift and shake and change into monsters as it infected their souls. Many monsters crumbled beneath the weight of the enchantments but one lived. A monster so massive it towered high above every building. The Empress of bugs. The eggs she laid would spawn creatures that masqueraded as children and snuck into towns, over throwing them. Nothing could stop her and her reign.  
  
Though they couldn’t figure out the source of her power, they knew that allowing her to continue would mean the end of their world as they knew it. All of the most powerful wizards and soldiers on the planet rallied together, fighting the Empress back further and further, away from the cities and towns until she was cornered in a land of ice and blizzards. The warriors fought valiantly against her wrath, numbers dwindling as the snow soaked red with blood. With the last of their power they would stun her, sealing her away in a thick ice shard that reached high up into the sky and stopped her at last.  
  
Though the fight was over, the battle wouldn’t be as the frozen tundra stole away each surviving soldier, leaving the story to be told only through tattered journals buried deep in snow hidden camps. The soldiers would take the memories of this treacherous war with them and leave behind only blood and a legend about gods.


End file.
